This invention relates to well pumping apparatus, more particularly to a downhole fitting which enables a pair of submersible pumps to be accommodated one above the other in a well casing for delivery of well fluid from each of the pumps into a well discharge pipe (drop pipe) or the like.
A well fitting in accordance with the invention may be used for increasing the pumping capacity of a well without having to increase the casing diameter, by using both pumps in tandem, or alternatively, the fitting may be used to obtain different pump capacities from a well, by providing the fitting with pumps of different respective capacity, and operating the pumps selectively.